


Kissing Booth

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's helping out Gou for a charity event by running the kissing booth. But he doesn't expect Haru to get so jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakatenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/gifts).



Rin was doing it because it was for charity. There was no other reason. Sousuke had been teasing him all the way from Samezuka and Ai had been unhelpfully chattering about the fact he was going to be “really popular with all the girls, senpai.”

Neither idiot was making him feel better about what he was doing. But still, Gou had asked him and apparently the Iwatobi swim team were helping out with this event for victims of the recent tsunami so Rin agreed. It was charity and important and it was important to Gou so he had to agree. He would be being both a bad person and brother if he didn’t.

They were outside the Iwatobi Swim Club, using the parking lot for the activities and Rin had been impressed when he arrived to see his sister’s work, the parking lot full of fun things to do. And he also saw his own “activity”.

It wasn’t like it was a difficult thing he had to do. As all Rin had to do was stand in a booth made from cardboard, covered in pink fluff and sparkles and wait until some girl put some money in the fish bowl next to him, then lean over and kiss them. It was only a peck on the cheek and his first customer had been his sister, placing her money and offering her cheek for him to kiss. Rin had obliged and Gou had then loudly declared the kissing booth open to Rin’s obvious annoyance. And his annoyance only increased when a queue formed for his kiss.

Most of the girls were polite and cute, asking for a kiss on the cheek, offering their money with giggles and blushes. But a few were… more forward and almost manhandled Rin, pulling him by the collar of his sweater and demanding more than a small press of lips on the cheek. Rin was quite frankly scared of some of them.

As the time drew on, Rin looked around at the other charity events, seeing that there were some simple games being run by Iwatobi team and his eyes stopped on Haru who was running a water related game, small fishing rods given out to the children and Haru watching them with his eyes narrowed as they hooked plastic toys out of a small blow up pool. It was… cute how intense Haru looked as he watched the kids, encouraging them gently and smiling as he saw them win.

Rin was definitely not looking over at him every opportunity he got, in between the queue of girls demanding his attention. Haru, on the other hand, did not look at Rin and while Rin kept looking, it seemed he was intent on looking anywhere else than at Rin and he couldn’t understand why.

As after all, it couldn’t be because of their assigned tasks. As Rin really couldn’t see Haru consenting to being kissed multiple times as he wasn’t exactly the most out-going of guys anyway but there was something about the way Haru was completely ignoring Rin and Rin’s vicinity that made him curious.

Taking a break from his task, a groan of disapproval from the awaiting girls that Rin shrugged off, Rin went and sought out a bottle of water and something to eat, the job of being objectified by women tiring him out a little. Or at least making his stomach growl.

He waved at Makoto who had help in the form of siblings as he stood outside a bouncy castle and then waved at Haru who had looked over at Rin now he was no longer located at the kissing booth. The thing was, Rin couldn’t figure out what was up with Haru as his expression was neutral but Rin could see that his eyes seemed to burn. He thought about going over, jokingly offering him to some kind of race or something but Haru’s expression put him off from talking to him and he wondered why the hell.

As he visited a vending machine to acquire some water, Sousuke walked over, sighing loudly in frustration and Rin knew why. He was dealing with both Ai and Momo as Gou had them washing cars and it seemed that more water had ended up on Sousuke than on the vehicles. Rin tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help the smug expression on his face.

“What’s up with the death glares Nanase’s throwing at you?”

Rin was pushing the button on the machine to get Sousuke a drink when he spoke and Rin shrugged, not knowing what he meant.

“Haru? He’s been avoiding looking at me.”

Sousuke took the drink Rin offered, pulling the tab of the fizzy drink and taking a deep drag as Rin looked over to see Haru still helping kids out with the “hook a plastic animal” thing. He was not looking at Rin, staring instead at the water and it was like all the other time’s he’d looked over.

“Maybe he’s jealous,” Sousuke said and Rin snorted, looking up at his friend and his wet hair in his eyes.

“Jealous? Haru wouldn’t want to be kissed by that many girls.”

“No dumbass,” Sousuke corrected, his hand on Rin’s shoulder as he finished his drink, screwing up the can one handed to throw in the trash. “I mean,  _you._  Maybe he’s jealous  _you’re_  kissing all those girls.”

Rin’s eyes widened and he shook his head, strands of hair falling in his eyes. His friend only offered a knowing glance. “You are so blind, Matsuoka.”

And with that parting shot, Sousuke walked away, still dripping with water. Rin shook his head and looked over to Haru and their eyes met briefly and Rin saw something behind that look. But it couldn’t be  _that._ As after all, he and Haru were rivals. Not into each other like  _that_. But as Haru looked at him, Rin could feel a heat prickling under his skin and he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly before he walked back to his booth for the rest of the event.

More girls lined up and Rin was grabbed and groped a few times, a few girls even paying for a second or third kiss, and he kept glancing towards Haru, seeing those apparent “death glares”. Most of the times Rin looked over, Haru wasn’t even looking in his direction but sometimes, Haru didn’t look away quick enough and it was clear that he was. Curious, Rin kept doing it clocking five times that Haru lingered in looking in his direction too long.

Sighing, Rin wondered if Sousuke was correct. Rin could admit that he’d checked out Haru plenty of times in his swimsuit, the way it encased his thighs, his ass… and Rin was pretty fluid with who he found attractive and Haru definitely was attractive but…

Rin hadn’t really thought of Haru like that and so he was being hit with a brick in the face or something as Rin figured out that he  _did_ like Haru. He just had always tried to hide it with his competitiveness and their rivalry rather than admit he’d always had a thing for him.

But it wasn’t the time for confessions of love as more girls were demanding kisses and Rin was otherwise occupied. Even if he often looked in Haru’s direction.

The event drew to a close, Rin glad as he was sure he’d seen one girl  _seven_ times and Gou was thanking everyone for participating and helping her out. Rin was watching his sister rather than anything else and he suddenly heard the little noise of something being placed in his fish bowl, some money he guessed for a kiss.

“Sorry, I’m done,” Rin said, ignoring whoever it was as he was so  _done_ at being fawned over and groped and kissed.

“I’ve paid,” was the stubborn answer and Rin looked up into deep blue eyes and a serious expression.

“Haru?” he mumbled out and suddenly he felt hands grab for the collar of his shirt, Haru obviously taking all initiative out of the situation and pulling Rin forcibly forward, Rin’s lips clashing into Haru’s without any finesse.

It wasn’t the chaste innocent kisses he’d been giving out all day, instead it was a sloppy opened mouthed kiss of want and need, a release of hormones and tension, and Haru was nipping at his bottom lip that showed some of his frustration and irritation from the day.

When they parted, reluctantly for both of them, Rin scratched at the back of his neck and gave a small smile, embarrassed when he realised their friends had seen – Sousuke having a particularly self-satisfied grin on his face.

“Guess you’ve been wanting to do that all day, huh?” Rin asked, looking directly at Haru who didn’t seem to have reacted to their audience.

“Yeah.”

“Want to do it again?”

“Do I have to pay?” Haru shot back and Rin chuckled and this time grabbed for the collar of Haru’s shirt.

“Naw for you… it’s free.”


End file.
